The Bells Are Ringing Once Again
by Theresa471
Summary: The continued story from The Christmas Bells Are Ringing. A Young girl is found dead just outside a private school, Robert, who is Castle's and Beckett adopted son, is asked along with Robert's friend Christina are asked to help out and find the ones involved at the school.
1. Chapter 1

"The Bells Are Ringing Once Again"

These stories involving the return of Robert, Castle's and Kate Beckett's adopted son from the story "Hearing The Christmas Bells".

Ever since Robert decided to enter into his sports activities, he basically didn't have all that much time to see his friend Christina, only in class. She's been some what upset at first, but she was able to at least understand his motives.

He would eventually turn around to be more interested in her, for who she was in the first place.

Any besides, she had start up her therapy once again to take up much of her time in regard to what had happen to her last year with the rape.

/

Castle was waking up early to head on over to Black Pawn publishing, to discuss a new book deal for Nikki Heat and Jamieson Rook, however he had the idea to continue as well with the new secret agent stories. Gina really didn't want to realize for the moment, since his new "Driving Heat" novel was selling like hit cakes.

He was coming out of his office to leave, when he saw Robert playing with Royal before going to school.

"Hey, buddy!, aren't you going to be late today?

While playing with Royal as well, since he was excited having been released from his cage.

"Castle, I am going in a few minutes, I have a long day for me, I have football practice to be really rough at times, and Christina has been complaining."

"Women!, I could never figure them out in the first place after all this time, have you told her that it's important that you need to be involved?"

"Yes, I have several times, But she did tell me that she is starting up her therapy again, her doctor said it was that time again, and her parents and herself agreed."

"All right Robert, lets put Royal back in his cage, Rosyln will be here later to clean, and she will make sure to check up on Royal to feed, give water and take him for a walk."

Robert picks up Royal, who was starting to get heavy with all of the food, he was feeding him at night. After placing Royal in his cage, he started to cry, because his buddy was leaving, along with Castle.

Robert comes back out looking all sad, he goes to pick up his books for the day. He gives a big hug to his adopted father, he's already done so with Kate Beckett having to leave early for the precinct.

/

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Captain Kate Beckett and her department was knee deep in cases, and one of them has upset her greatly with a young girl having been found murdered just outside the school grounds for a private school ten miles from the New York city public library, and no one knew anything about the young 15 year old name Mary Ann Jenkins.

From interviews they had found that she was mostly popular with the boys, and was a honor student at the school.

Currently her body was taken to the County Morgue for where Lanie and Perlmitter will be trying to find out on what had happen with Mary Ann Jenkins.

Captain Beckett would be going over soon to find out any type of information on the young girl, but in the meantime, she needed a break to have a cup of latte to perk her up, from the mountain of paperwork, since getting in early after saying good bye to Robert, after receiving a big hug from him.

She went into the break room to meet up with Ryan and Esposito, as well having a break from the long day. She was able to ask them for any updates on the case.

"We will be going over to talk with the parents having arrived home from a trip overseas. Mary Ann Jenkins was having her Aunt Alice watching her the past two weeks, while the parents were in London, England. Her parents William and Judy Jenkins are both high powered lawyers for a Wall Street firm.

"Thanks, just be sure to keep me posted, but in the meantime, I will be heading for the morgue after the break."

/

County Morgue

Lanie Parish having to be finishing up the last of her work on Mary Ann Jenkins, Perlmitter had to leave for the rest of the day for his shift at the hospital, along with a conference meeting to make it a long day for him.

Alexis came in from the lab to see if she needed any help in cleaning up.

"No sweetie, I have only a few things to clean before Dr. Andrews comes in to take over for the rest of the day, and besides Beckett just call me, she will be here soon for an update on Jenkins.

"I know this is none of my business, but what happen to her in the first place?

"She was raped and murdered for what ever reason, but it's why the 12th precinct is involved in the first place." While taking off her dirty gown into the laundry container.

"It's a shame, that things like this has to happen in the first place!" Alexis replied coldly, she was exhausted, and needed to go home to sleep a few hours before going to her late evening class having to be very rear for this to happen once in a blue moon.

She says goodbye when Beckett walked in feeling really cold, having to come from the outside with the temperatures changed quickly the past few weeks.

Alexis, I do hope you have a heavy coat, the temperature has dropped since early this morning."

"I am good on that aspect for when it comes to the weather." Beckett thanks, I am going home to sleep, and just maybe I can get a chance to play with Royal."

Beckett watches her leave looking disgusted mostly. "Lanie, did you find anything important for the case?"

"First of all Kate, she was raped at least three times, along with having cocaine in her system, to kill her having to been a overdose, plus the real kicker was the fact, she was seven weeks along to be really sad with having just too much on the young girl's plate."

By what Lanie had just told her, she was pissed off at hearing the news. She needed to take a quicker breather.

/

William and Judy Jenkins Condo Apartment, Trump Towers a few miles away from Wall Street district.

Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito were interviewing the Jenkins in there living room, both parents were extremely upset that there only daughter having been found dead.

" , I know this is hard, but do you happen to know why your daughter would be found dead in the first place?" Ryan asked while watching his reaction to his question.

"My wife tells me that Mary Ann was being bothered for months by three boys at her private school, she was trying to avoid them all of the time, and she kept saying something about hearing the bells are ringing once again, for what ever that means in the first place, I have no idea!"

"Thank you, we will be sure to check it out, Mrs. Jenkins can you add to that in what your husband just told me?" It was this point that Esposito's phone was chirping, it showed up to be the 12th precinct Captain Kate Beckett.

"Excuse me I need to take this call." While walking away into the corner, while Ryan continued on with the interview.

"Mrs. Jenkins can you add to what was said?" While looking over at Esposito's facial expression talking to Beckett, and it did not look all that good at the moment.

"The one thing I can think of, is the fact that Mary Ann was approached a few times for when it comes to drugs, she had asked me to say that she was scared to death, and needed to talk with someone like an therapist or a counselor to help get through the issues that was mainly bothering her in the first place, it was the same thing for when it comes to sex."

"Do you think that she might of been involved with someone sometime during the past few months?"

"It was good possibility that she might of been without having to tell me or my husband about it, since she was always open for when it comes to certain things, but lately she just changed, and I just felt before leaving for the trip overseas, that something was surely wrong with her."

Sergeant Javier Esposito came over to give the report on Mary Ann Jenkins from the morgue. That was Captain Beckett from the morgue, I am afraid to say this, but your daughter was found to be raped, a drug overdose of Cocaine and having to been seven weeks pregnant."

Both parents were in shock, and started to cry from the news. Mr. Jenkins had to take his wife into the bedroom to calm her down, he asked that both detectives to leave, until another time to be asked questions.

The both of them leave having to say that they were very sorry for their lost.

/

At the private school Salinas

Three boys ages from 14 to 17 years old were meeting at the entrance of the foot ball field, there were only a few students were around to hear there conversation.

Jackson Rollins age 17 speaks up first to the two others. We should of never dumped that girl's body in the first place, I understand the police had gotten involved now."

Donald Robertson age 16 years is next with his inquiry. "It could not be helped, she just knew too much at the time about the drugs that we are involved with."

The other boy Anthony Reynolds 15th years old was very quiet throughout the entire time. "I just wished everyone, there was another way after what we done to the poor girl."

A few minutes Later they had to stop talking with several of the students wanting to get onto the football field for practice.

"Before anything, all of us need to keep a low profile until everything blows over, do you understand Jackson and Anthony? With Donald looking That both of his friends.

"Yes!" The both of them say in unison.

/

When Beckett arrived home after a long day, and being in the field, she had an idea on how to get some what closer to the students at Salinas, but how would Castle react to her idea in the first place, but first she needed to relax a little before asking. However she needed to make sure that he was home first from his book tour.

She heard the voices of Robert and her husband in the could not believe it, the both of them were sitting on the floor, while playing with Royal and having fun.

When Castle and Robert looked up to say hi! In unison.

"What is going on in here in the first place?"

Royal was wagging his tail, along with wanting to play.

"I think the both of you, need a time out, I need to speak with Castle about something really important, Robert, can you place Royal back into his cage for now."

Robert didn't protest, he knew better that it was not proper to fight with his adopted step mother.

He goes to pick up Royal from the bedroom floor, Royal was squirming in his arms before saying good bye to Castle and Beckett.

After Robert leaves after placing Royal into his cage, he goes upstairs to his room to finished up his home work.

In the bedroom, Beckett helps her husband off the floor by pulling him up very slowly, his right leg was still giving him a problem, it was at this moment, Castle pulls his wife down to the floor, for where he starts tickling her in the right side. She was trying to stop chuckling from his crazy fool stunt.

"She told him after giving him a kiss, that she needed to talk to him about her plan.

/

15 minutes later, Castle was trying to understand of his wife, having now to be sitting on the bed next to her.

"Are you serious Kate, to have both Robert and Christina involved in this crazy fool stunt of yours?

"It could work, if done correctly, both Robert and Christina are at the ages to meet up with the other students at the private school, but of course, we need to speak with Christina and Robert for there permission before we even try this."

"I find it that just maybe Robert having to be involved with football, just meet up with the very same boys that raped and killed Mary Ann Jenkins." Castle replies grimly despite everything that has happened.

"All right, you go talk with Robert, while I talk with Christina's parents, I have no idea on whether she would be available with having to be going to therapy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Christina's mother and father after talking with Captain Beckett on the phone, they agreed to the idea, however it was Christina's say in the matter. When she arrived home from her therapist, for which was a great session for her mostly, it had made her feel better to talk about it, since it's been awhile having to discuss about her rape last year.

When she was told about the idea, she thought it was a great idea, when it's going to be with Robert in the first place. However when she found out about the young girl, she was angry at the ones that had done this to her, having to remember her raped, but this was much worst.

She went to talk with both of her parents having to be in the living room waiting for her response.

"I will do it, Mommy and daddy, I will call Mrs. Castle and let her know my decision."

"Honey, I know, it's not going to be easy going into a new school, but it won't be long with Robert helping in the first place." Her father says to make her feel better in the process.

"Let me go make that phone call, I know she was waiting for my response."

/

Loft

Robert was able to let Castle know his answer after having something to eat. Castle was in his office working on a chapter for his new book, he was stuck a little on a scene involving Heat and a suspect.

 _"I don't believe you, Daniels, I am quite sure you were caught red handed for mu_ rdering that young boy, what did he do to you to really pissed you off?"

 _"I just felt like it in the first place." Heat was angry for when it came to his response."_

This is when Robert knocked on his office door, while waiting at the entrance to come in. "Just don't stand there Robert, come in already."

While looking up from his laptop and the words he written on the page.

"Something wrong with what your written Castle?"

He replied to his adopted father.

"Yep!, I just have not been able to get it right in the first place, and besides I needed to find out your answer."

"I will do it!, I hope that I wont be alone going into this case?"

"And you won't be Robert." Beckett came into the office to let everyone know Christina's decision.

"I am very happy that my friend Christina will be helping me in the first place, it will give me a chance to understand her much better, while we are for the time that we are there."

"Now listen the both of you, Ryan, Esposito and one other member of the under cover operations team will fit you with micro phones in one of your ears, so that we can hear when you are talking to the students, however all personnel conversations between the both of you will be turned off, giving you the privacy to talk, understand?"

"yes!" Robert says to her step mother."And what about the principals at both schools?, will they know in what is going to happen with our classes once we transferred over?"

"I believe Castle has already spoken with them, there won't be any problems for when it comes to the classes or your grades."

"So buddy, I wish you all the best, let's hope we will be able to close this case very quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Christina and Robert would be staying at the dorms for the private school Salinas, only about 15th % of the students stay, while all of the others come from there homes.

The both of them were getting settled inn there rooms, they would have room mates. Christina was placed with the female students that were own age mostly, while Robert had three boys ranging from 15 to 17 years of age. What he did not know at the moment, were the same boys that had killed Mary Ann Jenkins.

Robert went to check in with the manager in charge of his room, along with meals and which courses he would be taking, since he was new, as with Christina.

The both of them were able to go downstairs to the main dining area to have lunch, afterwards their manager would go over the schedule. They would start with lunch. The dining area was half filled for this time of the day.

After getting there meals, there was very little talking going on at the moment.

"Christina, thank you for your cooperation in this matter, I just hope everything will work out in the long run!" Taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I agree Robert!, I just hate it, when I heard about that girl that was killed in the first place." Looking around the room to get familiar with some of the students."By the way, if you excuse me, I need to run to the bathroom, I will be right back."

"Sure, just make it right back before getting lost in the process." She gets up while laughing at his strange humor.

"I won't Robert." She gets up from her chair to look for the ladies room.

When she gets inside, there were two girls around the ages of 15th years old. She goes into one of them, before she starts to hear the girls talking, she turns on her ear piece for the ones in the van to hear.

"Susan really, why did you let Donald bother you in the first place, after what happened with Mary Ann?"

"I know Deb, but he put pressure on me to give into his advances, and I have no idea how to stop him, without getting into trouble with my parents, or his friends."

"You mean William and Joshua?"

"Yes!, come on lets get out here, we have class to get to in a few minutes." The both of them leave, while Christina finishes what she had to do, along with turning off the ear piece.

A block away from the private school, Ryan and Esposito had to call Captain Beckett in regard to the information they just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Christina was scared, but she was able to get past that, and explain to Robert on what she heard in the first place.

"I made sure Robert, that I had turned on my ear piece, Beckett's people would be able to hear at lease, I just hope, those girls don't turn up dead, because of those boys."

"I feel the same way, Christina!, come one, we need to head for our late class on our first day no less."

/

While at the football practice, William, Joshua and Donald were on a break, since the coach requested it before starting again. It gave them a chance to talk further.

"Did you find out from our source, on whether or not we will be able to start selling again?"

Anthony asked while watching for anyone being around.

"Yes, in a few days, he wanted to make sure that the heat is off with the death of the girl, and it seems to be at this time." Joshua aged 17th tells says to two looking on at the moment.

"And what about Susan?" Anthony asked having not send a word through the entire conversation.

"What about Susan?

"In regard to Susan, I plan to kept the pressure on her, until she gives in to me, or else, she will end up like Mary Ann Jenkins."

"Don't you think, there has been enough blood shed in the first place? Anthony replied to his two friends.

"I can't ask that question right now, since we need to get back to practice right now."

/

Beckett having to be driving home, when the phone call came in from Ryan and Esposito. They were able to explain the entire conversation in the ladies bathroom inside the lunch area.

"This is great news Ryan, at lease we are on the right track today, it's a good start, I have a feeling that Christina must of been scared when she heard those two girls speak like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Kate Beckett was having with the first break in the case, she asked her husband, when he gets home from Black Pawn publishing to see if Robert and Christina were find at the school using his glasses and hat to go inside to look for them.

When he text back, he was just finishing up with his meeting, he would be heading over to the school afterwards. After that he would be home after that, or if you were interested in Chinese food. She laughed at the text, since he's always thinking with his stomach most of the time or other parts of his anatomy.

She called the precinct for any other updates.

/

Ryan and Esposito having to be back at the precinct, Lt. Alverez and the new man Sergeant William Anderson had taken over for the evening having brought plenty of coffee and food with them with the van that was down the street from the school and the Salinas church.

It was around seven o clock since all of the students that live at the dorm were studying, having dinner or there normal bathing routines.

When Lt. Alverez was eating his hamburger, he was hearing a strange noise coming from across the street. Him and Anderson had gotten out of the van to check it out, while walking across the street.

"Did you hear that Anderson, it's church bells?, wait a minute, didn't Esposito tell us when they interviewed Many Ann Jenkins parents that there daughter was hearing church bells?

"Yes!, maybe we should asked for the crime scene to check it out."

"I don't think we should, as it just might scare off the real killers, if they come here in the first place, but since nothing is happening at the moment, let's check it out ourselves for a few minutes, before going back to the van to call Beckett.

/

At the school Richard Castle showed up with his glasses, hat and a fake beard. He asked the manager of the school on where I can find Christina and Robert, I am there former English teacher, they asked me before coming here to visit them when I had a free minute.

"Off course! Second floor rooms 201 and 220, please be careful not to disturb the other students."

"Thank you!, he walks off by taking the elevator, even though he can walk, but with his right leg, it would take him forever to get up the stairs.

When the elevator reached the floor, he was able very quickly to find room 201, it was opened. He knocked, when he found Christina alone studying.

It took her a few seconds, realizing who it was in the first place. Along with him closing the door making sure that they are not over heard.

"Mr. Castle, why are you here in the first place? Placing down her English book on the table near her bed.

"Where is everyone? He asked with concern.

Beckett sent me to check up on the book of you, ever since you heard that conversation with Susan and Deb."

"At first I was scared, but I was able to get over it very quickly after that, Robert was some what shocked that I was able to handle it very well."

"When was the last time you have seen Robert?

"One hour ago, he was having a hard time with his English studies, maybe you will be able to help him in that get up Mr. Castle."He didn't laugh, but rather told Christina to keep up the great job before going to see Robert.

"Good night Christina, I will be sure to inform your parents that your doing fine."

"Thank you!, she gets up to hug him to really surprise him in the first place. As he starts to leave, to look for Robert.

It took him a few minutes to find Robert, his door was opened as well, along with being alone.

"Hey Buddy!, how are you, Christina told me your having a hard time with your English course?

He knew right away that it was his adopted father Richard Castle, he moved off his chair to hug him like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa!, little man, your trying to kill your old man?" Robert moves away to sit down on his hard chair once again.

"I am very sorry, I didn't mean to be rough, but I missed you a great deal, as with my buddy, Royal."

"Well he misses you, as well!, so tell me little man, are you all right?, Beckett sent me to check up on the both of you."

"I am doing better, but I was more surprised with Christina in the way she handle things most of all, she is truly amazing!" He said to his adopted father looking amused at Robert in the way his eyes were twinkling in regard to his special friend.

"Do you need for me to help you a little with your English course?

"I was able to figure it out just a few minutes before you showed up, and besides my room mates will be back soon from where ever they went after football practice."

"Well then I will go, I promised Beckett that I will pick up Chinese food, since her hormones with the baby has her driving me crazy." Robert started to laugh at his adopted father.

Castle gave a kiss onto his brow before leaving. "Any messages for me to relay?"

"Yes!, Give a big kiss to Kate and Royal for me, please." He said with a big grin on his face.

He leaves, but when he was leaving to get onto the elevator, three boys came out to be Robert's room mates.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Robert stayed in his room for the rest of the night, he was mostly tired from the entire day. His three room mates came in finally. They were not talking when they came in, otherwise two of them went to work on there homework.

Donald decided to change his clothes into something different, before Robert over heard him saying something about going out again to meet up with his friend Susan.

Otherwise he walked over to the two, telling them that he will probably be late this evening.

Joshua looks up from his history book. "Just don't be foolish Donald tonight!"

"If she doesn't give me what I want, then I won't have any choice in the matter, I have to go." Placing his black jacket back on with the temperature having gotten much colder.

Robert had to do something, he decided that he needed to talk with his friend Christina to have her help him with his homework, as part of the plan.

"Excuse me, I have to leave for a little while, I need to ask a friend to help me with my home work."

"Of course!" Joshua says to the new boy on the block.

/

Later at there usual spot inside the boy's locker room at the ball field. Susan and Donald were making out inside, he was inside of her having to be rough. She tries to push him away, after she said that she didn't want to go that far with the sex act.

"So you don't want to after all with me, how many times that I have to tell you, that I own you, no matter what you try to do, would you rather try again with the drugs, I want to give you?"

"No to tell you for the last time." She says. She can see it in his eyes that something was not right with him. She starts to leave, but was stopped by him, he goes to choke her, while trying to fight off his advances, he tears off the top of her blouse, along with her bra to expose her breasts.

She just could not breath anymore, he continued to choke her, until there were no more life in her body. Before he knew it, he decides to rape her before taking out his knife.

/

It was sometime later when Donald after washing up the evidence, he was able to carry her body without being caught, placing it on the outside of the school near the church, before heading back inside to meet up with friends in there room.

Robert had come back from seeing Christina, since she had the ear piece, she was alone when she turned it on for the team that was listening down the street.

He had fallen asleep right away, it was at this time when Donald had come back into the room having to be very quiet.

/

The next morning

Joggers in the area of the private school and the church, were making there usual rounds for seven o clock in the morning, when they noticed something near the garbage cans. The man and the woman ran over to check it out.

"OMG!, Ted, we need to call the police right away." She could believe in what she just seen, a young girl having been stabbed at least a dozen times.

Lawyer Ted Aktins takes out his cell phone to call 911 and the police to let them know about finding the body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

When Ted Aktins had made the call to 911 and the police, he and his wife could hear church bells ringing to make it feel very scary in the first place.

911 was dispatching squad cars to the area, along with the ambulance and coroner to arrive in a few minutes. Aktins and his wife Judy were told to wait to be interviewed by the detectives.

At the 12th precinct Captain Kate Beckett having just arrived at her office, was told that a 911 call was made close by the Salinas private school, in regard to a body having been found.

Right away she told everyone to get moving including Ryan and Esposito having worked late last night.

They could not believe the news in the first place. Ryan says to Javier. "I wonder if Robert and Christina knows anything about the body?"

"Bro, we won't know anything until we find how on just who the body was in the first place."

/

While at the County Morgue.. ..

Medical Examiner Lanie Parish had received the word through the scanner, that she was needed. She and a male tech left the building, while getting into the van. She was upset at the fact that she won't be having Alexis helping out, since she was working at the library, along with having two tests to be taken for her class this evening.

15th minutes later she and Anthony arrived at the gruesome scene, along with everyone else at the crime scene including Captain Kate Beckett.

"This is a real bad one Lanie, I just hope you will be tell on what exactly she died from in the first place?"

"Are you seriously Beck!, it surely does look liked she was raped by the way her clothes are torn, plus the fact she bleed out from the knife wounds to be probably the main reason of death."

"Just let me know for sure to have a full report, when I have the chance to come see you."

"All right, I will be sure to have a full report ready." Lanie decides to place the palm reader, to find out exactly just who the murder victim is." Her name is Susan Morgan, aged 15 years old."

"And she used to be a student at the Salinas private school." Beckett reported after remembering the conversation she had with Christina when she was in the bathroom over hearing the conversation between herself and a girl name Deb.

"Do you think this girl Deb, just might be the next target?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out for sure, and inform Robert and Christina of this news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito along with Kate Beckett were called to the scene, but it was the both men to ask further questions.

"Mr. Aktins, do you remember anything else other then finding the girl's body?"

"Actually I heard church bells ringing matter of fact, I believe it was coming from across the street at the church."

"It's the same for me Detective Ryan, I heard the same as well." Judy said to Kevin Ryan taking down his notes.

"Is there anything else that I can add to what the both of you had said?"

In unison they both say nothing else. "Here is my card, in case you need to speak with us further." He hands the card to Esposito, who was very quiet through the entire interview.

/

County Morgue

Medical Examiner Lanie Examiner was angry with having to work with the latest dead body. It was a real mess for her totally. Between finding eight stab wounds throughout Susan body with two cutting her breasts, while the rest into her stomach, vagina and neck.

Susan was raped, Lanie was able to find semen inside for which she saved for evidence, at least she wasn't pregnant unlike Mary Ann Jenkins.

Lanie needed to take a breather before calling Kate Beckett.

One thing she did find was blood marks under her finger nails, showing that she did put up a fight, and she might of scratched the victim's face or another part of the suspect's body. Something for either Robert and Christina to look for while at the private school.

/

Back at the Precinct

Captain Kate Beckett was exhausted, she needed to get herself a latte, she can ask her husband Richard Castle having to be in the break room after coming back from talking with Robert and Christina with the latest information. He's not had the chance to say anything to his wife, having to be busy with everything else in the precinct.

She leaves her office to head for the break room seeing that Castle was still here.

"Good, Rick!, I could use a Latte, can you please do me the honors.? It's at this point, he hands her the Latte that was ready for her, along with heart inside on the top to bring a smile to her face for the first time in awhile.

"Do you know that Robert and Christina are quite upset about Susan being killed, otherwise not quite that bad for the both of them to quit at this point?" He says with a heart felt sentiment for the both of them.

"Good for them Rick!, they both have more guts in them, then we know after all, along with Christina mostly."

"I know!, now drink your Latte before you drop onto the floor, and I don't want to see this happen in the first place."

It's at this time when Beckett's cell phone starts to chirp from her boring ring tone by Castle standards. She takes it out of her pocket.

"Beckett!, Lanie, how are you? She asked with her friend sounding exhausted. "You want me to come now?"

"Yes, Beck, I found something that will probably help with finding the killer of Susan."

"All right, Castle and I will be leaving in a few minutes."

"Good, I will be waiting for the both of you to arrive, just be careful with the traffic, it's been some what heavy, I heard from the police scanner in my office."

Lanie ends the call. "Let's go, Castle." She says to her husband looking complex in his expression.

"Finish your Latte first before leaving, and then we will go, okak Kate!" She does as she is told by her stern husband having to be looking out for her.

/

It was noon time at the Salinas school. Both Robert and Christina were having lunch together after Castle came to visit and hour and a half ago to give them the bad news.

The lunch room wasn't as busy with many of the students going home after hearing about Susan being found dead.

Robert was watching Christina that she wasn't falling apart, and she wasn't. "Robert will you stop staring at me, I am fine, really I am !"

"You are truly amazing!, I just hope I can be as well after my adopted father told us the sad news."

"You are Robert, and we both still have a job to do." It was at this particular moment when Donald and the others past them to get there food on the line.

However something caught Christina's eye very quickly, before waiting for Donald and the others went over to the other side to eat.

"What's wrong? He asked very quickly.

"I don't know if you noticed, there was a bandaged on Donald's forearm, as if he was cut or something."

"I didn't see it, not did I see anything this morning having to woken up at the time, all three of them were leaving, I do know that Donald had his jacket on at the time."

"Well any rate, we just need to chill out for now, until we hear other wise from Beckett or Castle."

"I agreed, let's finish, I have a math test with my next class.

/

County Morgue

Beckett and Castle finally arrived after being stuck in traffic because of an accident with two cars involved having to call for ambulance for one of the passengers, from what they could see.

"I heard in my office about the fender bender and the ambulance, I heard that a woman was hurt with her back."

"Lanie, tell us the bad news or in this case good news by your standards."

"Come with me, and I will show the both of you." She takes Beckett and Castle to the cooler for where she placed the body until further notice.

When she pulled the body out, Susan was covered with a plastic wrapping. Castle turned away, but she only brought out her right hand.

"What are we looking at Lanie? She asked.

"Before I say anything, Susan was raped, and she wasn't pregnant to be a god send., otherwise she did cut her killer with her fingernails, there was blood for which I was able to take a sample for DNA, I won't know the results for several hours having sent it off to the lab."

"When you do, please let me know right away?"

"And in the meantime everyone, I need to let Robert and Christina know about this, maybe they will be able to spot something, Kate , I will drop you off at the precinct, and then head on over to the school." Castle let's them know his plans with great concern for the two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Castle decided to pull his little act once again, while driving on over to the private school. It was around four 0' clock when he pulled up a half a block away, while walking the rest of the way very slowly with his right leg.

He asked just where were Christina and Robert were at the moment. The manager of the private school told him that they were at the football field for practice, he was able to direct Castle to where was the field in the first place.

He was just glad that weather wise, it was not bad at all for this time of the year for January.

/

Christina was looking out for Donald. All three of the boys were inside the locker room changing into there uniforms, including Robert for the Pee Wee group of 15 members. He had turned on his ear piece just in case, he's able to hear anything between the three.

Over in the corner of the lockers, Joshua and William were trying to convince Donald to turn himself in for what he did with killing Susan.

For the last thirty minutes, Donald didn't want no part of there conversation, he kept telling them to shut up with there mouths before someone finds out in the first place.

Joshua was looking around to see, if anyone was listening in with there talking inside the locker room, Robert realize that it was time to head on out with his group for practice.

Once outside he saw his adopted father playing his role once again as the English teacher.

Robert walks up to Castle talking with Christina about something really important.

"What's going on Castle?" While making sure that the three boys were still inside the locker.

"You need for the both of you to be very careful from here on end, Lanie was able to take a DNA sample of blood underneath Susan's fingernails, it would same that she scratch her killer, while trying to fight the person off, I suggest you look for one of the three with some type of bandage."

"Castle, I was able to notice that Donald has a bandage on his forearm, I have not been able to see any further, Robert, what about yourself, while you were changing your clothes inside the locker room?"

"I noticed it, but I did see that Joshua and William were trying to convinced Donald of something to have him really upset, with what they were telling him."

"What ever it is the both of you, just please be very careful until Lanie is able to get a positive I.D. with the DNA sample comes back from the lab." Castle looks around for the three boys, they had moved out onto the football field with the rest of the students to start there practice.

"Mr. Castle, we will be sure to watch out for them."

"Good Christina, and Robert, please make sure to keep your ear piece still on, I understand Ryan and Esposito are in the van once again for stake out, I need to get out of here before they suspect a thing."

He walks away very slowly looking back at the two acting really brave for his own benefit.

/

Down the block Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were listening to the conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

 _It might be true that Christina and Robert were strong and brave, but on the inside they were mostly trembling, and Christina was hoping that the case would end right now._

 _She was starting to feel like, she did last year just after the rape incident, and all of those therapy sessions to help her get past it._

 _But she had promised herself and Richard Castle, she would finish it up with finally finding the killers for both Mary Ann Jenkins and for Susan._

 _When she was watching Robert practice with the younger boys, she was laughing at him at the way, he was running to catch the passes, and wind up dropping half of them. When she was watching the other older boys, someone tapped on her shoulder to be Deb of all people, she turned to see that the girl was upset._

 _She went to tap her ear piece with out having her realize in what she was doing in the first place. While she started to find out on just how she was doing._

 _"What's wrong?" Seeing that she was not fine at all, matter of fact she was trembling._

 _"I am afraid that Donald and the others will want to hurt me as well, after what happened last night with Susan, and I know damn well!, it was Donald that killed her in the first place, he's been saying that to her for weeks now."_

 _Meanwhile down the road in the van, Ryan and Esposito were tapping the conversation between Christina and Deb._

 _"You know what, once we find out the DNA, I will be sure glad to put the cuffs on that jerk Donald." Ryan says with anger in his voice and his hands having to just punched out the side of the wall to really hurt him._

 _"Bro, what the hell are you trying to do, it's going to get you anywhere in the first place becoming personally involved with the case?" While going to get the first aid kit to place bandages onto his bloody fist._

 _While finishing up, Esposito asked Ryan on whether or not he was able to continue on with his job._

 _"I am fine, go call Beckett and let her know the latest information." He said while wincing from the pain from being stupid in the first place._

 _/_

 _Christina continued to calm down Deb, when she saw that the older boys were done with practice, she needed to leave very quickly, while Christina tried to stop her, but had no choice for her to leave anyway having to be scared of Donald and the others._

 _Christina was afraid that something was going to happen to her as well. This is when she started to talk to Ryan and Esposito._

 _"If you can hear me Ryan and Esposito, please help me with saving Deb before she is the next target." She walks off to see if Robert was done for the day, she needed to talk with someone about how she was feeling._

 _Robert comes out from the ball field, he can sense that she was not all right._

 _"What's wrong Christina?" While taking a hold of her for comfort, and hopefully one day much more!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

 _"I just need to talk Robert, I feel like I am falling backwards with the way I am feeling with this case, with Jenkins and now Susan, I just hope to god that nothing happens to Deb in the first place." She replied with concern for herself and her friend Robert._

 _"Where do you want to go to talk?" He asked having to be worried about her_.

"The church across the street from the football field, come one lets go Robert." Taking his hand, while pulling him.

Once they arrived, they see that the one door was opened, she wanted to sit in the back of the church, since there were a number of people from the area praying up front _._

 _"All right Christina, talk to me on what is wrong?" She takes his hand into hers for support._

 _"Last year when I was raped, I had no control in the matter for when it happened, I had felt like my whole world was ending back then, but since I am with you, I feel safe knowing full well, you would not hurt me at the least."_

 _"I feel the same way Christina, I just hope that some day, that the both of us would be able to prove it to each other in many ways, However I am like yourself trying or have come back from the thrones of destruction after witnessing that little girl being raped and killed." He says very softly to her inside the church that is very quiet._

 _"Do you know what I miss the most lately?"_

 _"What's that Christina?" He asked while moving over to place a gentle kiss onto her cheek for there ages._

 _"Hearing the church bells ringing most of all."_

 _"Me to Christina!, come on maybe we can asked the pastor to see if they can start to ring the bells a little bit earlier then normal, before heading on back to the school._

 _Pastor Langley agreed to their request, he told them to wait for a few minutes before the person up in the tower started playing the bells having to be a special art to do in the first place._

 _"Listen Robert! How beautiful it sounds from inside the church."_

 _Robert could not believe it that his friend was so happy with the sounds of hearing the bells playing. Christina takes his hand, and whispers something into his left ear with the ear piece having to be in his right._

 _"Really!, Maybe when this case is over, we can try to experiment, just as long we both don't get hurt in the process, and I would hate to see that happen to you after what happened last year."_

 _"We will just need to go slow when we finally try, I don't need to have your adopted parents get all upset, along with my mother and father having to be strict at times for when it comes to my well being." She says in full of vigor._

 _"Let's get back, I am hungry, plus I have some homework to finish up for the night."_

 _"Your always hungry Robert!" She laughs at him by taking his hand to knee down to pray before leaving the church, along with the temperature having dropped ten degrees._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again!

What Christina really wanted, she could not have at the moment, until after the case is over with.

Here she is now having dinner with Robert inside the lunch room, they were able to see the three boys coming in from there football practice, she was scared of them at the moment.

"You know what Robert, I wish to god the DNA sample is a match, those boys really need to be placed into jail for what they did."

"I know that, but we need to make sure of the actual proof before they are finally arrested." Robert pointed out to her.

"Now your beginning to sound like Richard Castle of all people, in the way he talks at times."

"That is true in most times, but at least I have him as my adopted father, as with Captain Kate Beckett."

"I just hope to god one day, when ever I finally do have a child, that I will be able to love he or she, as a total human being, unlike the three over there having no remorse for when it comes to there own actions."

"Never the less, we are here in the first place to do the best possible job ever to find the real killers, and what ever gets in our way of finding the complete truth."

/

County Morgue.

Medical Examiner Lanie Parish was finally receiving the report back on the DNA sample. Alexis Castle came into her office to really have a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong Lanie?" She asked very serious.

"Read this report, I just don't understand it in the first place, Alexis." She hands over the report to Alexis that really shocks the heck out of her.

"I just don't understand it!, how could the football coach be the one that had killed Susan?, unless Donald didn't realize that Susan was also involved with the coach intimate as well?"

"Wow!, what a chain of events that is going on with this case ?" Lanie had to catch her breath with this information in the first place.

"That's for sure Lanie!, we need to inform everyone before things really get out of hand." She replied.

/

Loft

Captain Kate Beckett was watching her husband cook in the kitchen, he was whistling while he cooked Steak and potatoes, along with green salad for dinner.

He looks up to see her laughing at him. "What?" He says with a grin on his face.

Just when she was going around the counter to give a quick kiss, the house phone rings. She goes to pick it up quickly."Beckett!"

"We have the wrong killer Beck, it wasn't Donald, but rather Dennison the Salinas football coach after all this time."

"How the hell is that possible for us not to suspect him in the first place?"

"Think about it Kate, the lease likely suspect!"

Castle decides to answer the comment, and the most likely person to think that he can get away with anything and put a great deal of fear into the girls and boys of the school.

"Jesus!, how gross as may sound Rick?, we need to find Christina and Robert, and let them know the news."

"Let's go, I will put dinner away for later." He turns off the burners, and places everything into the frig. "I need to find my keys."

"I saw them in the bedroom, before coming out to bother you with dinner, Rick." She goes to grab the keys, with Castle taking out both jackets from the hall closet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again!

Castle was driving like an maniac with Beckett in the Ferrari, she was telling him to slow down, she had already called Ryan and Esposito to bring in the football coach for questioning, she will meet them at the precinct once talking with Christina and Robert about the DNA sample.

Once parking in front of the Salinas private school, they went to talk with the manager to let him know that the coach will be arrested soon for the murder of Susan Gibbons.

"Do you happen to know on whether Christina and Robert are in there rooms?" She told them yes, they were upstairs finishing up there homework.

When they arrived coming off the elevator, Christina was alone with her studies. She looks up from her book. "What's wrong?"

"Castle go see Robert, I will give the details to Christine." He leaves to walk down the hall for where he found Robert alone as well.

"What happened Beckett?" She moves closer after closing the door.

"The DNA sample wasn't a match, it was actually James Dennison the football coach that murdered Susan Gibbons."

"My god, Beckett!, he could as well been involved with the murder of Mary Ann Jenkins." She was visibly upset with the latest news.

"We won't know anything until we bring in the coach for questioning." She says with hugging Christina for support. "Castle is telling Robert the same information."

/

12TH Precinct Bullpen

Football coach James Dennison was officially under arrest, they had placed Dennison in one of the interrogations rooms, until Beckett arrives to question him coming from the private school.

He was screaming off the top of his lungs trying to get everyone's attention. Sergeant Javier Esposito came in to tell him to shut his mouth with Detective Kevin Ryan holding him back from hitting the suspect.

/

After leaving Christina and Robert alone in there rooms, Castle and Beckett headed back to the precinct. When they arrived, there were a load of reporters and cameras in the front of the precinct.

This gave them the chance to run to the side entrance away from any of the reporters. Castle was asked by Beckett to join in on the interrogation.

Just before going inside, Beckett told Castle to speak when he was told to be with the suspect, at first with his stare, she knew that her husband wasn't all that happy about it in the first place.

The both of them walked in sitting down in there usual spots inside the bullpen.

"Why am I here in the first place?" He hollers at the two sitting in the front of him.

"Coach Dennison, you are under arrest for the murder of Susan Gibbons, you and one other with the rape and stabbing of Susan."

"Tell me Coach, what was your reason for killing her in the first place?" Castle asked very calmly.

"Why?, lets just say that I was tired of always being turned down by those bitches, I just felt that it was time to do something about it."

Beckett was sick to her stomach after hearing, after what he just said in the first place. "Well now coach Dennison, you will surely be getting you help after all this time, I will recommend that you be placed into a rehab center, and be under closed observation."

"And no doubt coach, you will be treated better, then you were at the private school." Castle mention before saying nothing else at the moment, he was pissed!, and his wife knew it by the expression on his face.

She waived Ryan and Esposito to come in and take the suspect to central booking. However in the meantime, they had another suspect walking around that needed to be taken in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Coach Dennison was glad that it was over with finally, maybe he will be able now to live with himself, now that he was finally caught. Maybe his own demons will eventually disappeared!

When Sergeant Javier Esposito had brought the suspect down to central booking, he had vile in his mouth after hearing his confession, and he was wishing for the best possible scenario.

Coming back up Esposito went looking for Kevin Ryan, but he was told that he went home to be with Jenny and Sarah Beth for the evening. He had heard from L.T. that his partner was extremely upset, along with everyone else. He decided to call Ryan at home, but it was Jenny picking it up on the third ring.

"Jenny, is Ryan there?" He can hear him in the back ground, she was telling him to come to the phone for god sake!

"What is it Javier?" He says to his partner on the phone.

"I heard from L.T. that your upset at what the coach had during his interview inside the bull pen."

"I will be fine Javier, I just need time for now."

"That's fine, but I need to ask you a question, I just don't know how Robert and Christine do it at times having only to be 12 years old?"

"Have you forgotten Javier, your from the streets, it shouldn't have been bad for you after all this time?"

"I know that Kevin, but it seems that everyone involved with the case just got caught up emotionally into the case, and it was the same for Robert and Christina."

"And you expect everyone to be jubilant after all said and done?" Esposito replied

"I was just hoping to find someone else that was actually involved in the murder in the first place." He says in a soft tone of voice.

"I have a feeling, we are not actually done for when it comes to coach Dennison."

/

Down in Central Booking, the word had traveled fast. Coach Dennison was stabbed in his cell from two of the guards, he was taken to the infirmary of the jail for further treatment, and then will be placed into a special cell away from the open population and two of the guards that were placed into detention until further noticed.

/

Robert and Christina still had a job to be done, since Donald was still loose, along with the other two boys.

It was early morning when Christina asked Robert to join her for a quick prey session across the street at the church, plus she was in the mood to listen to the bells for at least an hour before heading on back to the school.

He could sense Christina was still some what upset with the arrest of the football coach. But she had things on her 12 year of age mind.

She whispered into his ear something that really surprised him in the first place, and more so was his answer in general. He whispers back to her.

"Really Robert!" She laughed, but still was happy anyway that he was interested in the first place to even try, but it's going to happen after the case is done before anything else comes into a factor.

"Let's get out of here, we need to fine where Donald and the others are at this minute." He gets up while taking her hand for support.

/

At the girls lock room of the private school.

Deb Robertson was being harassed once again by William and Joshua, even though she paid for the drugs, she still needed to be coached into selling the stuff as well for a price. But this time, she had boxed herself into a corner, she had no choice in the matter to give herself to them to stay out of trouble with them and the law.

She told William and Joshua on just where to go to have sex without having to be caught for early in the morning. It was inside the basement for where no one basically knows nothing about, only at the times, she and others like her have been able to hear the church bells ringing across the street from the private school.

She agreed to meet them later after it was dark, along with not saying a word to anyone during the times she was in class or her dorm with Christina and one other.

/

Throughout the day Christina could sense something was very wrong with Deb, and no way would she asked anyway, unless she decides as with Robert to follow her when ever she leaves the school grounds.

She was talking to Robert inside the lunch area, when the subject came up.

"Are you crazy Christina?" Taking a bit of his hamburger and milkshake.

"We need to do this in the first place, to find out the real truth in the matter, and I know for sure that Deb is some how involved, and doesn't know how to get out of it, without our help or the police."

"Before we do anything Christina, we need to make sure we have out ear pieces in case a team is still watching out for us, or call Castle and Beckett in the process."

"Okak, good!, let's go call them first before we decide our first move."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

 _Kate Beckett having arrived home after arresting Coach Dennison, and find that he's now in the infirmary after being stabbed by the two guards to really not surprised her in the first place._

 _She was totally exhausted after such a long day running after everyone at the precinct, paper work and the crime scene units._

 _She went looking for her husband, to find him in his office writing, starting a new chapter. He was so engrossed, that he didn't even see her standing in the entrance of his office._

 _( Nikki was madder as hell with everyone at the precinct, one of her newest team members, screwed up on an arrest to have the lawyer state that his client was not given the proper rights after being arrested in the first place)._

 _Beckett had to knock once again, in order for her husband to look up finally from the laptop screen. "I am sorry, Kate, I was so engrossed in the scene, that my mind was just elsewhere!"_

 _"I see that Rick." Comes over to see what he wrote in the first place that was standing out on the screen."I hope to god, after what I just read, never actually happens at the 12th precinct." She says before deciding to sit on his lap to really break his thought of concentration and placing a kiss onto his waiting lips._

 _Before she was able to continue with further action, he stopped to asked on whether Javier and Esposito were on the ball with the undercover operation at the school._

 _"They better be Rick, or else I will shoot them myself in the first place." Opening the top buttons on his blue shirt to place her hands onto his chest. He chuckled at her with the remark._

 _"I do know Kate, that Robert and Christina know what to do for when it comes to finding further information on Susan's murder."_

 _"I hope to god Rick, not too good to get them into trouble, without having to say a word to anyone before going out on there own."_

 _"You at least have Esposito and Ryan to watch out for them with the ear pieces."_

 _"That's if they decide to turn them on at all!" She says very strongly with her statement._

 _/_

 _It was getting late around nine o'clock, Robert and Christine were making sure to be really quiet following Deb and the others to the church basement. Christina and Robert were thinking after all with having to turn on the ear pieces, and have Javier and Ryan waking up inside of the black van down the street listening._

 _Christina was able to mention very softly to the two in the van, it was Deb, William and Joshua just walked into the basement of the church to fool around and discuss further on why she wasn't pushing the drugs further to the other students._

 _/_

 _Inside Deb was doing her business first with the both boys before going into detail in regard to the drugs, but it seems the two were getting a little too rough with her in the sex department, she was trying to scream, when William placed a hand over her mouth to stay quiet, while Joshua started to rape her first hand and very hard to have her try to push away to no avail._

 _The two outside were listening, just could not believe it, that it was happening again. This time Javier and Ryan went running outside the van to run very hard towards the church basement._

 _Christina ran after them to hurry, while Robert continued to listen to what was going on. It's been very quiet for the past minute, but it was already too late, and the two boys disappearing towards another entrance to be missed by the others._

 _It was ironic at that particular moment that the evening bells of the church started to ring once again._

 _Ryan, Esposito and the two ran into the basement going down the stairs and the area of finding Deb's body on the floor stabbed, but her life signs were still there with a pulse._

 _Ryan went to go outside to call for an ambulance and a all points, on the two suspects having raped and stabbed Deb into her ribs before dropping the body._

 _Esposito told Robert and Christina to stay with him until Castle and Beckett arrived._

 _/_

 _When the call came in, Richard Castle and Kate Beckett dressed quickly grabbing the keys for the car, making sure the loft was locked down before heading on over to the church._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

 _All hell had broken loose with Deb having been placed on the gurney, and was on it's way over to the Manhattan Medical Center._

 _Detective Kevin Ryan was inside the ambulance trying to get a statement, but she was still in a state of shock from the rape and stab wound to her right side of her ribs._

 _Both of the techs were talking to the main trauma center asking for advise, with the 15 year old was losing ground quickly with her breathing and blood lost._

 _Ryan could hear one of the doctor's having to sound like Dr. Josh Davidson giving medical orders for the trauma center._

 _From what he could see, what ever the tech's did with the syringe did something to bring back up her vitals, and get her quickly to the hospital._

 _/_

 _Susan and Josh Davidson and his team this time around had operating room four ready on stand by to work on the your teenager._

 _"Everything is all set to go Josh, we just need now is the patient to start with."_

 _He was walking back and forth looking outside of the emergency entrance looking for the ambulance, at last report, they would be arriving in two minutes, stat!_

 _Looking out once again. "All right everyone, there here, let's get ready and move quickly." His wife had push the patient transport elevator to open, and it did, while she held it in place to head on up to the sixth floor._

 _Dr. Davidson saw detective Kevin Ryan get out of the ambulance quickly, giving him a fast run down on what exactly happened in the first place. He was ordered to give the proper information for admissions, and calling the precinct for the girl's main contact number for emergencies. While he just waited for everyone to arrive, along with Robert and Christina._

 _/_

 _When Castle and Beckett had arrived at the scene, the both Robert and Christina were very upset at what happened, they were trying to protect her, but wound up doing the opposite, for where she also died and still could!_

 _Castle was trying to calm them down, with Christina explaining what had happened with following her in the first place._

 _"Anyway, Christina and Robert, you will both be staying at the Loft tonight, we will have L.T. take you there, until we get back from the hospital._

 _Beckett walks over to L.T. waiting for his orders, she hands him the keys. "L.T. make sure Robert and Christina go to bed with Robert in his room, and Christina in Alexis room, I will have someone relieved you in two hours from the over night watch._

 _"Yes, Captain Beckett." He says, while taking the hands of the two following behind._

 _/_

 _After two hours in surgery...Dr. Josh Davidson along with another specialist were able to repair most of the damage to Deb' s rib cage and short term breathing problem, otherwise it would take time to heal the emotional and mental state of the teenager._

 _Deb's parents Jake and Rosemary arrived asking right away for an update on there daughter's well being, and wondering why there daughter was hurt in the first place._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Once L.T. opened the door to the Loft, Christine started to cry, while Robert told her to come into the kitchen for something to drink, and to help calm her down.

L.T. went to sit down on the couch making sure they were going to be fine, he had no choice in the matter, since it was his orders to watch them, until Castle and Beckett arrived home.

In a whispered voice, Christina wanted to go to sleep. "Okak, I will show you to Alexis room.

"Thank you." She says while holding onto Robert's arm.

Robert explained to L.T. , to let him know, telling him that his friend wanted to go to sleep. "Sure!, just make sure Robert, you do the same before your parents come home.

"Christina, I know it's late, you would like to see my friend Royal for a minute?" He says making her smile for the first time all day.

"Show me, please!" In a cracked voice. Robert takes a hold of her hand to take her into the junk room, that was turned into Royal's home.

Royal, when he saw the both of them, he went crazy crying in his cage for Robert to take him out.

Robert goes to pick up Royal, for which his buddy started to lick his face all over, along with wanting to jump at Christina. But after a few minutes, he started to calm down.

"All right Royal back you go, old buddy!" He says, while placing his pet into the cage.

"Thank you!" She turns to give a quick peck to Robert's cheek to really surprise him.

/

In a disclosed location

Donald, William and Joshua were scared out of there wits, that the show was now on the other foot with the police having to be looking for them.

All three of them were responsible for the death of Mary Ann Jenkins, Susan Rollins, and maybe Deb depending on whether she makes it during surgery.

Donald was the only one to have the guts, to say to his friends to shut up and just live with it for now, until they find a better way to get around.

/

Private school

Kate and Beckett were packing up some of Christina's and Robert things in there dorm, until the crisis was over with trying to find the three boys.

The tv stations have been reporting the latest on the attack of one of the Salinas Private school student, until further notice, the school has been shut down, until the crisis has been solved.

Ryan and Esposito came to see Captain Beckett in Christina's dorm. Ryan had come back from the medical center with Esposito picking him up, and both looking exhausted from the long day.

Beckett looked up from packing the last of her things. "What's the latest on Deb's condition?" She asked.

"Dr. Davidson came out earlier after operating for two hours, to let everyone know that she has a chance to live, having repaired the damaged to her ribs." Ryan replied having watched her reaction, even though she has been through all this before recently, she was used to it, since having a conversation with Josh's wife Susan months back.

"Any word Ryan, on the three boys, and where they just might be in the first place?"

"None!, What so ever at this particular point in time?" While checking his notes on his pad.

/

Christina had asked Robert to come in for a few minutes, before going to his room.

"Please stay Robert, I don't want to be alone right now."

He goes to have her come closer to him, she moves closer into his embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Robert was scared a little for what he was about to do, but it would be there secret between the both of them.

"Robert, why do you care so much ?" She asked very softly before bending over to kiss him to feel so gentle to the touch.

"I care Christina, ever since I first met you, and I am going to keep it that way until, we are both ready for this in the first place, so I hope, You won't be too upset at me from stopping before it gets any further."

"I do understand a great deal, we are both upset at what happened with Deb and the others, and besides, it would be wise to wait anyway until, we are both a little bit older."

"I agree, but we can always give a kiss every now and then to support each other!"

"Of course!, but for now, we need to get some sleep before your adopted parents come home to see us like this."

Robert gets up from the bed before back to his, but it did give him the chance to give her a little peck on the cheek before going to his room.

/

Twenty minutes later

L.T. was relieved with both Castle and Beckett coming home finally coming from the crime scene and calling for an update from the Manhattan Medical center.

"Thanks L.T., you can finally go home and get some proper sleep." He yawns...

"I could use it, good night!" Along with telling Beckett that the both of them were asleep.

And in the meantime Castle walked upstairs very slowly to check up on the two. Christina was knocked out in his daughter's room, but Robert was awake, he could not fall asleep until Castle had come home.

"Hey!, you should be asleep at this time of the night."

"I couldn't until I saw you and Beckett, plus I am feeling somewhat hungry again." Rubbing his belly from the noises it was making.

" And feed Royal at the time, come on let's put something into your stomach, and say hi to Royal, no doubt Beckett would want to go hide from getting lick all over her face at this time of night, but then again!" He had to keep his thoughts to himself.

Beckett was in the frig as well, she was starved taking out the chicken, salad, bread and fruit, and seeing that her husband and Robert were looking to have something as well.

"The gang is all here!" She said...

"Not really, I have a staving puppy that needs to eat before Robert starts to go behind our backs and feeds him, it's a no wonder why he's been getting fat as horse!"

Castle has everyone laughing like crazy with his humor, and before Beckett knew it, Royal was running rampart into the loft, and looking to be feed."

This is when Christina came down the stairs to find out what was going on, when she saw Royal and food, she just could no resist."

/

Through out the entire Castle could sense something was going on between the two, he decided after Christina had gone back up to sleep, to take Robert into his office closing the door for privacy.

He told his wife to give him 30 minutes to start looking him, when she was done cleaning up the dishes and changing into her sleep clothes.

"Okak, buddy, let's have it, what is on your mind besides the obvious between you and Christina." Sitting at the edge of his desk.

"A few times Christina and myself were discussing the possible chance of trying to understand the motives between the three boys."

"What about it, little man? Shifting for a better spot to get comfortable.

"In each conversation we heard, there was always someone have a great deal of remorse for what they did, and expressed interest to say so to the person at there grave site, and just say sorry for what he had done to them."

"And who is this your talking about?"

"Donald Robertson." When Robert had mention this fact to him, it gave him an idea to find out just how his wife would react to staking out a grave site of all things.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

"You know Castle, there idea has merit in the first place, It's going to be like old times staking out a grave yard."

Discussing the idea with her husband half asleep in bed.

She nudges him to listen further before leaving him alone for the rest of the night. "Fat chance! she said to herself.

"Now that you have my full attention Kate, there is something that need to say in regarding to Robert and Christina."

"What's going on that I don't know about?"

"I have a feeling that Robert and Christina are in love with each other, and are afraid to show it in front of others."

"Jesus Rick, they are only 12 years old, too young to even try anything let alone having sex."

"I agree totally, look how I get with Alexis for god sake's, and she is 22 years old." He starts to yawn trying to gather up speed.

"Exactly, I just hope those two realize it as well with the ages, along with there histories of being hurt, and since your yawning, how about I whip up some ice cream and chicken for a late night snack?"

"I will help you, or else I would be falling asleep while waiting for you." He gets out of the bed really stiff and sore with his right leg, while placing on his slippers from the floor.

/

Donald and the others were having a hard time trying to sleep at a shelter that know one knew they were there, having so many homeless people to keep an eye on coming into the place, even when it's bitterly cold outside all of a sudden.

Donald was having the hardest time trying to fall asleep in the first place. He was beginning to really feel bad for what he did and others had done in the past.

But first he needed to find out how Deb was doing, and find out which hospital she was in.

/

Late night shift Manhattan Medical Center

ICU was busy this evening with a number of new cases having been brought into the hospital. Since Susan Davidson was just about getting ready to go home and her husband Dr. Josh Davidson, she decided for a final time to check up on Deb Roberts.

She had sent her parents home earlier, once they knew she would getting the best of care.

When Susan went to walk into the unit, Deb was just starting to come around, meaning "Wait and See" what happens. She took the chart off the door to make her final notes for the shift.

She walked over to the monitor to check her heart rate and other vitals. She would wait on the blood pressure using the machine, until she was completely awake.

One thing she did see was her oxygen levels being some what below the normal standard, but when she walked over to raise the level, her patient was now fully awake.

"Hi, I am Susan Davidson, your nurse for the past several hours, how are you feeling Deb?" She asked looking at the monitor once again.

"I seem to be having a hard time trying to breath correctly." She says with a short breath.

"Tell me if this helps at all, I just raised the levels of your oxygen mask." Watching for her reaction from the change.

"Thanks much better, what hospital am I in?" She was breathing much better on her own.

"Your in the ICU of the Manhattan Medical Center, now if you don't mind, I will check your blood pressure, before the other shift takes over, you will be in good hands with everyone."

"And my parents, are they still here at all? She asked.

"I sent them home a few hours ago, once they knew that you were be making it with the surgery." She had to check a second time with taking the blood pressure, it was low as expected, she goes to mark it down onto the chart.

She turns her head to say good night to her patient. When she went to look, she was already fallen asleep with the oxygen mask on her face. Susan turns down the lights inside before leaving for the nurses station and signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

When Susan had met up with her husband Josh at home, he asked first thing on how his patient Deb was doing in the first place. She walked over to him at the computer having to be looking up something on the Internet.

"One thing she woke up, however she was having a problem with her breathing at first, but I was able to raise her oxygen levels to breath better before falling asleep once again." She moves in closer to kiss the back of his neck.

"That's good to hear, I would not be wanting to have the 12th precinct come down on me with having to killed the patient in the first place."

"Really Josh, sarcasm!, I would doubt Captain Kate Beckett would think something like that, and besides she knows how your dedicated to your work, and no way in hell would you go out of your to let your patient die." Now she was angry at her husband.

"I am just tired of all of the bullshit that has been going on lately at the hospital, do you know that the board of directors want to cut back on the man power hours spent with the trauma department?"

"I heard something, but I wasn't sure when this was going to take effect with the cutbacks."

"If we don't find any new donations from the private field, the hours will surely be cut back big time!"

"Come on let's get to sleep, I have a long day ahead of me in the ICU and Emergency."

"I will be in a few minutes Susan." She walks over to kiss him on his forehead before heading on in the bedroom.

/

Some time the next day...

Donald was able to sneak out of the shelter without anyone watching him, he had gone to the public library to use the computers have a card from the Salinas school, he was able to tap into it and find the information for where Mary Ann Jenkins and Susan Rollins were buried, having to be in the same general area of the Washington Memorial Park Cemetery, Mt. Sinai, New York.

His problem now was to find a way to get there and say his proper good byes. But he would find a way, even if it means he has to rub a store or anyone with a wallet.

/

Beckett and Castle were laying out the plan to the groups that will be watching the Washington Memorial Park cemetery for the next three days.

"Ryan and Esposito will start later dressed as workers, I have already spoken with the manager, and he wishes all for the best, Anderson and Jose will take over at 10 p.m., while Castle and I will be watch in between."

"How long do we have before the operation is supposed to end? Anderson asked her with everyone in her office.

"A week and that's it, we just don't have the extra time to give with the precinct being busy with other high profile cases."

"And what happens Captain Beckett when he does show up in the first place? Lt. Alverez asked the question.

"Nothing!, we just need to follow him and have him take us to his hiding spot with the other two, and then we will take them in for questioning, otherwise that's it for now, let's get moving on this right away, I already have too many people upset."

With everyone now gone from the office, it was her chance to go home and rest a little leaving Lt. Alverez in charge until the night commander comes in.

She made one final check before going home. She called Castle at home to find out what he was making for a snack having to be only three in the afternoon.

When the phone rang, Robert, Castle, Christina and Royal were in the middle of playing rough, before Christina's parents picks her up in a few hours, now that the school is closed until further notice.

Castle gets up every slowly from the floor to answer the phone. "Babe, it's me, I will be home shortly, did you make anything special in regard to snacks, the baby here is telling me he or she is hungry?" He laughed.

"Matter of fact Kate, I made a very delicious chocolate cake that will knock your socks off and other things as well!"

"Oh God!, just don't let Royal get to close to it or Robert with with sticky fingers."

"Don't worry, I made two, there is plenty for everyone matter of fact, sweetie." It was at this moment when all three of the kids attacked Castle while he was talking to his wife. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?"

"I was just attacked by the Three Musketeers!" It was when she opened the door to see the three knocking Castle to the couch laughing his head off. When he looked up from his position."Hi!...She had to help him up before the three broke up, and Robert picking up Royal to bring him over to his cage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Beckett could not believe the scene in front of her, but never the less it looked like a great deal of fun.

After Robert had placed Royal back into his cage, he came back out to give a hug to Beckett before heading back up to his room.

Robert went to see Christina for a moment before her parents arrive to pick her up in the first place. She looks up from finishing the last of things being placed into her bag.

"It's fine Robert, We will be seeing each other very soon before you know it." She says to lighten up the mood some what.

"I know that Christina, I am just going to miss you that's all." He says with such sadness in his voice.

It was at this time when the ones down stairs heard someone knock on the door to be Christina's parents.

Castle and Beckett had offer them something to drink or eat, but rather declined with having reservations outside the city.

Beckett went to call for Christina, but she was coming down the stairs anyway with her two bags. "Robert didn't want to come down, he was too upset with me leaving."

"I will check him after you leave, anyway Christina thank you for helping us out with the case.

Christina went to hug her parents having to be really happy to see them.

Both the mother and father were very grateful for taking good care of there daughter before shaking both of there hands before leaving the loft.

When they left, Kate told her husband to speak with Robert, who was upstairs sulking with Christina having to be gone for now.

"I will go talk with him Kate, but in the meantime go have a piece of cake before I start dinner to give you a break tonight and with me being a gracious host."

"Funny!, go...

/

Christina was telling her parents on what was going on with the case before they arrive at the restaurant.

"Mommy, those poor girls never had a chance with those three boys, and with Deb still alive, at lease she will be able to have some kind of therapy to help her out with coping."

"Christina, do you have any idea before the three boys are arrested? Her asked before turning into the restaurant's parking lot being very busy for the evening.

"Captain Beckett said to everyone, they only have a week for the undercover operation before the budget runs out for them."

"Politics!" He says with sarcasm.

/

Castle told Robert to come down and stop drowning his sorrows with a piece of cake to really brightened his mood some what. "Don't worry Buddy, Christina will be back soon and back into school once the case is finally over with."

"Thank you for the cake, can I give a little piece to Royal?"

"Of Course, you can buddy, let's go and keep Kate company."

/

When the both of them came down the stairs, Kate Beckett having now Royal sitting next to her on the couch and enjoying a sliver of cake that she had given to him. It was at this instant that both Castle and Robert started to laugh really hard at the sight of Royal and Beckett enjoying each others company.

"What's so funny?" She says before putting bite into her mouth and a hyper Royal wanting more of the cake.

"You!" In unison from the both of them before walking over to the counter and the cake that was still around and not on the floor or in Royal's stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

It's been four hours having to be almost ten o 'clock at night, Ryan and Esposito were finished watching the graveyard in there vehicle given to them by the manager to stake the area out.

They were currently waiting for Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez to arrive in a few moments. It would give Esposito and Ryan to talk a little.

"Ryan, how's jenny been feeling now of days with the second baby due sometime soon?"

"Cranky as ever!, she's having a hard time with standing, her feet are swell then ever, and her doctor wants to make sure she cuts back on the salt and sugar."

"Bro, I don't know about you, this is so strange, it's been years since he have staked out a grave yard."

"I agree, but at least we are not alone in the first place, I just wish the other two would get here soon, I need to eat something really quick."

"I think I see them coming now finally." Esposito said to his partner very eagerly waiting to leave.

/

As for Donald, He was able to make it back into the shelter without a problem. When he was able to see his friends, he told them that he will be going to visit the graves sometime tomorrow, and if you want, your both be able to come with me and say your good byes finally.

"Are you sure about this Donald after all that has happen the past few months? William asked having to be scared out of his wits.

"Yes!, I am quite sure in what I said to the both of you."

/

Loft

Robert was mostly trying to sleep, he was having a hard time at this point with being away from Christina and the environment of the school. But he promised his adopted father he would try.

Downstairs in there bedroom...Castle was watching his wife sleep like a baby, he's been trying to sleep himself, but his mind was still very much alert, as with his body, he needed to fine something to do.

He was was able to get out of the bed very quickly, and head on out to his office for where his characters were waiting for him.

 _There was a gun blast that had gone past both Heat and Rook, for days her precinct have been trying to find a killer of young girls found in Central Park at the running track._

 _"Rook, I just hope back up will be able to find us in time, I am just about empty with my pistol." She fires back at a shadow that was moving in the opposite direction._

 _Her husband Rook fires back as well, with the last of his rounds. It was at this point, they were hoping that backup would be here soon._

 _It was very quiet for a moment or two, when a familiar voice could be heard to save them._

Castle stopped at this point, when he heard someone was walking to the kitchen area, he decides to investigate in what was going on.

/

Anderson with his flashlight in his work _uniform was making sure the area was secured for tomorrow's funeral._

As for Lt. Alverez, he was bored out of his mind, but at least he wasn't alone this time on the stake out _._

He walked over to Anderson. "How's it going, were you able to dig up any ghosts or were-wolfs while you were working?

"Ha!, Ha!, very funny Jose, and besides I need to get back to the truck and have coffee that I brought for the both of us.

"Good, I could use a cup, let's go." He says quickly.

/

Castle had join his adopted son for a taste of ice cream and cookies for the middle of the night.

"I must say buddy, this ice cream is so GOOD!" Castle tells him while licking the spoon for every morsel"

"I feel better Castle, I was mainly feeling for myself after Christina had left."

"Why?, wait!, I have an idea, and you don't have to tell me in the first place, I can completely understand in wanting to try, but you were able to get smart at the right time, and tell her that you needed to wait until you were both older."

"That is exactly it Castle!" He goes to rush into his adopted father's arms with a hug that almost knock him off the chair.

"Come on, get back to bed now, and maybe tomorrow I will let you walk Royal for some exercise." He smiled at the happiness that Robert was showing mostly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Beckett was unwinding with her husband in bed, she really could not keep up with his sexual appetite at two in the morning, and she needed to be up early in the morning for her shift at the grave yard with her husband no less.

She goes to move in closer to lay next to him in his arms feeling the heat come off his body to keep her warm.

He could sense something was not right with her in the first place. "What's wrong Kate, you seem too distant earlier while I was making love to you?" Very direct to his point.

"Just a great deal on my mind Rick in regard to the case, Robert, you, myself and everything else like with the baby."

"Why with the baby, do you have second thoughts about wanting it?" He was touching her stomach ever so lightly with his right hand.

"Oh know Rick, I love our baby, I am just scare to have it with all that pain and pushing, Dr. Anderson said that I might have a problem because of my heart, after I was shot by that sniper Maddox Cole."

"Jesus, you need not to worry, I am here, Alexis, god forbid my mother will be able to help you, for when the proper time comes to delivered our little bundle of joy."

"Well in that Case, I do feel better Rick, thank you." She moves onto his body to kiss him very hard to catch him off guard before putting all of effort into it."

/

Sometime during the night at the hospital.

Deb was having a nightmare having to be screaming, when one of the nurses came in to wake her up before doing more damage to her body.

Judy tried waking her up, but when she saw one of the cleaning people in the hallway, she asked for help right away.

"What's wrong ?" Zachary asked her quickly.

"Help me!, she's having a nightmare, she was almost killed today and she's having flashbacks of what happened to her."

The both of them were able to wake her up finally, with Deb starting to cry like a baby, she was shaking like leaf after remembering what had happen to her in the first place.

"Deb listen to me, I have orders from the doctor to give you sedation, your going to be needing it, so that you can go back to sleep, however when your ready, your doctor has scheduled two therapy sessions with a therapist to help you get through with your crisis."

"I will need it, I can't stand it anymore, these few months have been just hell for me and the overall stress from those boys at the school."

/

Seven o' clock A.M.

Robert was up early and sitting with Alexis having to walked in the door after working a very late shift at the county morgue.

It was at this particular moment both Beckett and Castle came out of the bedroom looking exhausted.

"Wow, what is going on with both Dad and Beckett being up at the same time?" Alexis said while looking at her father and his stare, he was in no mood to be playing around this early.

"Your father and I will be staking out a grave yard to try and catch the boys that killer the three girls, however we have a live witness with Deb in the Manhattan Medical Center recovering from her injuries."

"Let's hope your be able to catch them this time around dad." Robert spoke up to the grown ups.

"We hope to as well Robert, oh my god!, Robert I forgot all about you and Royal, when you see the house keeper today, please let her know that you have permission to walk Royal outside."

Meanwhile Beckett went to make coffee, even though she needs to be careful with the caffeine.

"Don't bother making coffee Kate, we pick stop at McDonald's to get breakfast and take it with us on the way over to the cemetery."

"That's just fine with me, let's go then Rick." She says grabbing her purse, along with hugging both Robert and Alexis, who was leaving to go upstairs to sleep.

/

Anderson and Lt. Valerez were going over the details on last night undercover operation for the watch commander, however after handing in there report, they have four cases to start working on, with two of them looking really interesting overall.

"Did you speak with speak with Alexis this morning?" Jose asked his partner all of a sudden.

"She had her cell phone off having to be working all night at the morgue with Dr. Lanie Parish, why did you ask in the first place?"

"No reason in particular, let's go partner, we have a long day ahead of us."

Anderson was thinking after that in regard to the subject of Alexis Castle.

/

Manhattan Medical Center

Deb Morgan was feeling better after having been given the sedation to help her sleep and breath better from her damaged ribs, she was able to have breakfast without a problem.

She had a great many people come in to check her out with the change in shift, questions from the admitting people, pastor walking around to asked to pray, she asked for him to come back in a few hours to talk with him and pray with him.

She was trying to sit up when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes!, please come in." She said to the woman that just walked in.

"Hi, Deb, I am Doctor Jamie Dennison your therapist that I asked to come see you about your ordeal."

"Nice to meet you." She tries to shake her hand, however it was not possible without having to hurt her ribs more. "I am glad your here, I would very like to talk with you in regard to has been going on with me during the past few months."

"Very good Deb, then we can get started right away with your starting from the beginning."

/

Castle and Beckett after heading on the way over to the cemetery, they were able to speak with the manager once again, before getting settled in for the next six hours.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Deb Morgan was talking to her therapist for almost an hour in regard to her issues, she was feeling some what better, however it would take time for her mostly to get over it with the nightmares she has been having.

"Deb, I have a few more questions before we are done, Now in order for you to heal, you will need to continue with therapy for awhile until your ready to live a normal life once again."

"I understand that Dr. Dennison, but my problem now if the fact for when it comes to anyone of the males that wishes to touch me, I just feel mostly dirty now."

"I realize that Deb, but you need to think positive for when it comes to your own self beauty from inside and out of yourself to feel that clean again."

"I will try very hard, I am just so sad that those three girls had to wind up being murdered in the first place."

"That is true, but at least your alive and well, and once those boys taken into custody, you will be able to be a witness against them, and have them placed into some form of detention or jail depending on how the judge sees it in his eyes."

"Well anyway Dr. Dennison for helping me out, I will try to understand with what you had said to me today." She goes to hug her with all of the effort she can gather.

/

Washington Memorial Park cemetery

Four hours now Beckett and Castle kept busy in the grave yard cleaning up the area with the truck, while there vehicle was on the side. There was no sign of Donald, Beckett needed to take a break since she was exhausted with the baby tiring her out, she goes to sit on the bench, while she watched her crazy husband work while watching the area.

He whispers over telling him that he sees someone walking over to the grave of Mary Ann Jenkins.

"Remember we don't do anything, Ryan and Esposito are on the outside of the Memorial Park to have him followed, no doubt he has ever friends of he was able to take a bus or cab."

"Right!" He says while continuing with the work.

/

Donald walked up to the grave of Mary Ann Jenkins. He starts to talk to her with tears in his eyes.

"Mary Ann, I am truly sorry that your dead, I had no intentions of really hurting you, I did not mean it Mary Ann to have you wind up dead, I want you to forgive me, and if you can't, then I will completely understand."As the tears are rolling down his face.

He gets up to start to look for the other grave a little bit down aways. After ten minutes he was able to find it, while Castle and Beckett slowly hid behind the trees and graves to watch out for Donald having to be doing the same with his chat, and crying for Susan.

After a while he starts leaving. He winds up outside the cemetery, Esposito and Ryan are watching him walk across the street to wait for the bus it would seem.

"Now what Esposito? Ryan asked while looking through the binoculars.

"We wait until we see what bus he takes, and then we follow the bus and see where he gets off, it will give us an idea on where he's going."

"Do we arrest him them?" Ryan asked.

"No, we wait to see what Captain Beckett's next move will be." While taking a sip of his coffee from the container.

"Look a bus is coming, let's get ready." Ryan tells Esposito while placing the coffee container back into it's holder.

"Call Beckett and let her know that we are following the bus to Donald's destination."

They start following the bus at a slow rate, making sure they are not caught by Donald.

And in the meantime Castle and Beckett were getting the call from Ryan.

"Ryan just be sure to stay back, I don't want you to spook Donald now, having to be so close now with catching all three now in the process."

"Yes Captain, we will call you when we find out where he's drop off."

"Castle and I will be heading back home until we figure out the next step, good luck."

"Will do, Ryan out!" While Esposito stays back a little from the bus moving very slowly with picking and dropping off passengers.

/

Homeless Shelter

Joshua and William were somewhat worried about Donald having to leave for the cemetery, they had wish to go as well, but it was not there time any rate to forgive themselves in what they had done to the girls.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Robert was talking with Christina for almost twenty minutes just talking nonsense mostly, otherwise he had to hang up before be was going to get hollered at by the house keeper until Castle and Beckett come home.

"Christina, I have to go now, I will be going to be playing with Royal for a little while, please take care of yourself."

"I will Robert, I have to go out with mommy and daddy to go shopping, along with going to visit some friends of Daddy, bye!"

He looks around to see where the house cleaner Rosyln was hiding, he found her cleaning up Castle's office with dusting the area.

He went to go play with Royal for a little in his cage, he wasn't aloud to take him out without permission.

A few minutes later Castle and Kate Beckett arrived home exhausted. Castle tells his wife he needs to find Robert and see how's he doing. "Of course Rick, I am going to take a hot shower I am hurting all over with my muscles and feet swelling."

"I will leave you to your privacy for now, I will help you later with messaging your feet, but first I have two chapters to write after I talk with Robert."

"Don't be hard on Robert." She gives him a quick kiss before going into the bedroom and getting out of her clothes."

Castle found his adopted son Robert with his hands through the cage playing his buddy.

"Robert, your buddy seems to like you rubbing the top of his head and belly."

"Yeah I know Castle, however he's stuck in the cage, and I am out here, Royal and I didn't go for our walk as yeat with the house cleaner being busy all day cleaning the loft."

"Let me go talk with her, she will go with you to watch the both of you go for your walk."

"Thank you Castle, I didn't know it was possible today with you and Kate working." He goes to hug his adopted father holding him really hard before letting go.

/

Ryan and Esposito were still being careful with staying behind the local bus on the route. It was almost an hour when they finally saw that Donald got off the bus, and walking across the street and going inside the children's homeless shelter.

"Now we know, I will write down the address to call Beckett and Castle later with the information, Let's head back."

Ryan makes the notation into his note pad. "All right Esposito, let's get back to the Precinct to check in and call them before heading on home for the evening."I need to call Jenny right now and tell her on what is going on for the moment."

"Go ahead, I just hope this entire trailing the bus for an bus will work out in our favor in the long run?" He says while Ryan was talking to his wife Jenny.

/

Robert was tired after his walk with Royal wanting to stop every five minutes to jump at people walking by, the house keeper was having a ball watching the both of them have fun, but it was time to go home now, and she needed to finish up her work for today before going home to sleep.

When they had arrived at the loft, Royal was placed into his cage along with fresh water and dog food that was no doubt put in by Castle.

Robert went to look for Castle to be found in his office talking to Sergeant Esposito having just arrived back to the Precinct.

"All right Esposito, I will be sure to let Beckett about the address and what she plans to do with her next move, good night and get some proper rest for the evening."

"I will be sure to do that Castle, good night." He hangs up the phone to be looking at Robert in the corner of his office door. "Hey buddy, how was the walk with Royal?" he asked while looking at a tired little boy.

"I am pooped Castle, I am going to get myself a snack and then lay down for a little while."

"Go ahead, I will wake you later, I plan on ordering Chinese food, maybe then Kate will be feeling better."

"I do hope nothing serious Castle?"

"Just her feet hurt her from being on them too much with the case because of the baby, I will check on her when I am done with the last chapter, I am able to at least start it before you cam in."

"I will go now to have you finish your writing Castle." He walks over behind his desk to give him a big hug before letting go to run to the kitchen.

Castle decided that checking up on his wife was more important then writing right now.

He left his office having to find that Robert had gone up stairs to sleep, he walked into the bedroom locking the door. He takes off his shoes for a change and lays down next to his wife sound asleep, but was she really, when she turns over onto her right side to see her husband had joined her.

"Are you all right Kate?" While taking his wife into his arms.

"I am now that I have my very warm, loving husband next to me, and besides before anything Rick did you hear anything from the two following Donald?"

"You know me too well for when it comes to certain things between the both of us, matter in fact I have, they followed Donald to a children's homeless shelter and hour away from the Salinas private school."

"Ryan and Esposito, did they go home at least after coming back from following him?"

"No, they went back to the Precinct to check in with the night watch commander Anderson before going home."

"And what about you, Kate, how are you feeling at the moment?" This is when Kate Beckett gets up to climb onto her husband's legs feeling better after resting a little.

"Where is Robert at the moment?" Taking off her top to expose herself to him with a smile on his face.

"He's asleep, so I can guess Kate, you would like to climb mountain's with me for a little awhile?" She moves down to remove her husband's sweat pants.

"Now what do you think Hot Shot?" Climbing up his body like a snake...

/

Children's Homeless Shelter

Donald was depressed after talking to his friends about visiting the graves, they decided that they were not interested in doing the same thing at all. They were more interested in wanting to find money, drugs and women mostly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Donald was pissed at his friends, but at this point in time, he could do nothing accept to eat and just try and sleep a little in his room.

He had just too much on his mind at the moment to try and sleep, he just lay there on his bed to think.

As for Joshua and William, they left the shelter to be outside having meet up with tho of the older girls that were interested in sex, and the drugs they had tried earlier from them. They were able to find a place down into the basement, for where nobody ever goes.

Judy and Rose weren't afraid of the two, even if they were trying to get into there pants and other things, but they were willing to try the pills they call Crystal and off course the white dust to get them really high.

Joshua and William waited for the both girls to really be high as a kite. And when it happened, the two girls were willing to take off there clothes to have sex with them without a problem.

However both the boys were starting to get rough with the two girls, for which the both of them were trying to fight them despite being high.

Joshua and William had both the girls pinned against the wall, while placing gags into there mouths to be quiet, with the both of them starting to scream from being raped really hard, along with being bitten by them to have the girls breasts start to bleed.

Judy kicked Joshua into his legs to knock him down onto the floor, however he was able to get a hold of her by pulling her hair, and before he knew it, he had taken out his knife to cut her throat dropping her body onto the ground.

This is when the other girl scream her head off for someone to hear upstairs, this is when William punched her in the face to knock her out and finishing what he had to do with her body, and using his knife as well doing the same, but this time only much more worst.

"Let's get out of here now, we need to grab our things really quick and leave." He said checking the body for any life signs.

"And what about Donald, we just can't leave him here by himself?"

"Oh yes we can, he was the first one wanting to run first with going to those two girl's graves, we can't have someone like that with us during our travels."

"And where are we going then?" He asked very serious with his tone while looking at the two girls on the floor dead.

"Back to the Salinas school and the church basement, they won't be looking for us there anyway, this way we can hide there without a problem, and besides, the girls that know us really well, won't snitch, just as long we have there pills to get high."

They leave the basement to head on up to there rooms, however there was someone listening to what was being heard.

/

At the hospital

Deb was having another session with the therapist, she was feeling so much better, since she was able to talk with her.

"Tell me Deb, why did you get involved in the first place with those boys?"

"I thought it was cool to be with them, and besides, I always wanted to try and get high against my parents wishes, and once I did, I could not stop after that, as with the sex and games."

"And what about now?" Listening to Deb while making her notes.

"It's going to be a long time before I start going out with anyone again, I am just too scare now to have any boy or man touch me."

"That is only normal Deb, but there is going have to be a time, that you will have to start trusting yourself and them to be truly happy."

"I understand that Doctor, but for now I just need to take one day at a time for when that time finally comes." She says.

"Well then , is there anything else that needs to said at this time?" Looking at her watch since the session was just about over.

"Just to say thank you for all of your help, I would very much like to talk with you again, and if possible when I finally leave the hospital."

"I think Deb that can be arrange when the time comes, but in the meantime, I will leave you to your rest, take care."

She gets up to shake Deb's hand before leaving for her next patient.

/

Beckett wasn't able to sleep after fooling around with her husband, she has been feeling uncomfortable with the baby starting to move a little. She moved very slowly to get out of the bed, so not to wake Castle sleeping on his stomach for a change and snoring away.

She went into the kitchen area to have something to eat, she was also very thirsty, she picked a diet seven up, chicken, a salad and some saltine crackers to help with the hunger.

She goes to turn on the small television on the kitchen counter by the frig to see what's on with any type of news.

And when she saw the local news, there was a report of two young girls having been found raped and stabbed at the local children's homeless shelter dead in the basement, a witness had reported hearing screaming from the basement before calling for 911 and the police.

"Shit!" She stopped eating to go wake up her husband and tell him the news. She was hoping that at least one or all of the boys were still at the shelter. "Castle, we need to go find out now on whether or not that everyone's work was not in vein."

"All right we will go, eat your food first, and I will call the precinct, to see if they had gotten the report or seen the news broadcast."

"No Castle, there hasn't been any report issued, but I did see the news broadcast, I was able to call Ryan and Esposito to let them know with what is going on at the shelter at this moment, they were thinking of going this late to check it out." He says with L.T., Anderson and Lt. Alverez over hearing the conversation.

"We are heading there now to check it out as well, Kate, is there anything else that I need to tell him?"

She takes the phone from her husband. "Have two teams sent to the Salinas private school, and have them check there and the basement of the church, maybe they might decide to go back there."

"Will do Captain Beckett, good luck on all fronts." He turns to face both Anderson and Alverez. "Get moving, you heard Captain Beckett." he says to the both of them moving out of there seats.

At the loft

Richard Castle was worried about his wife, she's not been feeling well of late with the baby starting to move and having to upset her stomach all of the time. "Kate!, are you up to this right now, I do hope your stomach is much better?"

"It's better since I was drinking the diet seven up, any way let's get going Rick." Checking her weapon for any type of bullets inside the barrel.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Donald just could not believe it that has friends left him alone to stay at the homeless shelter, however he was better off here instead. He was mainly thinking about giving himself up anyway, he's not been able to live with himself for when it comes to the murders.

He makes the decision to call them in the morning to give himself up finally. He goes to lay down in his bed to fall asleep instantly.

/

Joshua and William were able to catch the last bus heading back to the Salinas private school, it would take an hour or else, since there were only five passengers on the bus for this late at night.

Joshua was not scare at all, as with William for when they did with the girls earlier, they were more interested in getting high and making extra money.

The both of them were very anxious once they get to the school, they probably that the school was closed down, but some of the students did however live close by, and would walking around in the morning near the football field, they will find out once they arrive. They had plenty of merchandise to have the girls or boys to pay for there high.

Forty minutes later the bus stops a half a block away from the school, it was closed, but they were able to slip into one of the windows that they broke on the side. Joshua was the only one to have some sort of a flash light to see where they were going.

They were able to climb the stairs to the sleeping quarters, and to settle in with falling asleep quickly.

/

Ryan, Esposito along with L.T. and Captain Anderson were on there way over to the Salinas private school to check t out for the two boys William and Joshua might be, while Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez went to the Children's homeless shelter, to check out the report on the two girls that were found dead. They would be arriving some time within the next thirty minutes.

When Ryan and the others arrived they noticed a broken window on the side of the school.

"We need to be very careful right now, I have a feeling that both of the boys are inside, have your weapons ready, they might be on the floor for where the sleeping quarters are." Captain Anderson says to the group.

Thye were able to all climb into the window instead of breaking the front door. Using one flashlight and having to be very quiet, all of them walked up to the fourth floor to open the door into the main hallway.

Very softly he tells everyone to check the doors. The first rooms were locked, but all of a sudden Ryan was listening to voices coming from the next room. He waived his hand to let everyone know that someone was inside.

Everyone walks up very quiet with there weapons, when the Captain tells them to go!

All of them bust in with the both boys really surprised.

"Put your hands up and don't move." Esposito and Ryan with there hand cuffs give them there rights while placing the cuffs on the both boys. "Your under arrest to murdering to at lease five women or your girls with having to raped and stabbed dead to death."

They walked the both boys out this time by the front door and placing them into the car with Ryan and Esposito.

Captain Anderson tell the boys to be very careful, when they get back to the precinct to have them process through central booking. "Good job everyone, I will leave a voicemail to call Captain Beckett and let her know on what is going on.

Richard Castle was restless, he had gotten up earlier to go write in his office. He had placed Kate's cell phone in his office just in case anyone calls from the 12th precinct, she needed her sleep mostly instead of having to worry about the case.

A few minutes later the phone does ring. He goes to pick it up. "Richard Castle, how can help you?" He asked

"Castle it's Captain Anderson, I was calling to let Beckett know we have Joshua and William in custody."

"Hold on Captain, I will go wake her, this is really important." He quickly moves to the bedroom, but she was already up having just woken.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked with a tired voice.

"They have arrested William and Joshua, please speak with Captain Anderson." He hands her the phone.

"Beckett, you have them after all this time?"

"Yes Captain, and without a problem at all, they just stood there in shock when everyone walked into the room."

"Excellent, now we have to worry about Donald, maybe your men might get lucky tonight as well?" She says while blowing a kiss at her husband.

"I will have a full report for you in the morning or when everyone shows up at the precinct."

"Good night Captain Anderson!" The phone call goes dead with Beckett leaving her phone on the floor and getting up to hug her husband.

She kisses him with such full of energy to really surprise him. "Since I am feeling better, how about we go for a quick round of fun and the sun right now."

"Didn't Captain Anderson say when ever everyone shows up at the precinct?" While taking her night shirt to real her breast to her husband, who was very hungry to taste her.

"Well in that case Rick, anything goes with me right now, however I am warning you, I don't know how long, will be able to last!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Kate Beckett was in seventh heaven being in bed and enjoying her husband's body, he even said it himself, there was no set time to show up at the precinct in the morning.

He had gone to the kitchen to bring in some food and drinks after two wonderful rounds of sex to make him and herself happy after the week they had with the case.

Castle walks in with all kinds of goodies on the tray, for her to go crazy over, even when she is feeding for two with the baby.

She climbs over her husband to grab the tray, she was starved mostly, and besides she has other moves to show her husband for when it comes to in the sex department.

Castle starts up the conversation before moving over to kiss her on her nose no less just to be silly anyway.

"What do you think the judge is going to do with those three boys once we get Donald into custody? He says while taking a bite of his chicken sandwich and juice.

"Rick, I have a feeling the judge is going to be throwing the book at them with having to killed those five girls, along with several other counts including Deb's testimony, to be against them after being attacked as well by them."

"It's a real shame that it had to happen in the first place Kate, I just hope that Deb is going to be able to recover from what had happen to her anyway."

"I hope as well, but from I understand, she is getting plenty of help with a therapist that has been helping her out at the hospital."

"That is good to hear." It was at this point they heard a noise even when the door was close. "Did you hear that, I wonder if Robert came down stairs to play with Royal.

"Rick, leave him be, he needs to play with Royal after what has been going on the past few weeks with him and Christina."

"It's fine Kate, I am going to give Robert a sandwich to feed Royal to make him feel better, and when I get back, you were going to show some new moves of yours." He smiled and winked before going out.

/

Royal was going crazy having his buddy visiting him, even though extremely late.

"What's going on Robert, you couldn't sleep at all?" He walks over to Robert to hand him a chicken sandwich.

"What's this for Castle?" Looking up at him from the floor of Royal's cage.

"It's for Royal, I know he's probably hungry despite not eating his dog food, so here you go, give it to him, and then your off to bed buddy, all right?"

"Yes Castle, and thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Robert goes to open the cage along with placing the sandwich inside, Royal goes nuts over the food.

"Good night Castle, I will be now able to sleep." He gets up to hug his adopted father. Castle starts to laugh at him while Royal put away the food in his mouth.

/

At Central Booking at the 12th precinct

Both Joshua and William were finally done with the processing, a van was waiting for them to be taken to the maximum security detention center for your boys.

At the detention center, word had gotten out that the boys were being taken over to the place, several of the guards were ready for them once they arrived, they were ordered by the chain of command to make sure they don't last long inside, after what they had done with the five woman.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

There is one more chapter to go besides this one, the story will be continued with all new adventures for Robert, Christina and the entire gang. Look for "When The Bell Tolls".

Kate and Castle were still unwinding after there rounds of sex, along with the news that William and Joshua were taken into custody, and hopefully safely protected.

But Castle had mention a few minutes earlier. "Kate, I do hope, you must remember that the guards that work at the prison just don't care at all, I wouldn't be surprised that the both of them wind up dead in the process.."

"I hope not Rick, there is nothing we can do anyway at this point." Rubbing his belly with oils despite the lateness of the hour.

"What are you doing Kate?" Looking at the oils she was placing on his body.

"I am going to give you a massage to make your body nice and loose."

"I am already loose as a goose my dear wife!" And he proves it to her once again.

/

Anderson and Jose arrived finally at the homeless shelter, they had to be careful walking in to speak who ever is in charge. They were able to find the night manager on duty and asked him on whether he need this boy name Donald with showing his picture to him.

"Matter of fact, he's up stairs in his bed on the second level, just be careful to not scare all of the others."

"Thanks!" Sergeant Anderson said to the man before disappearing into his office.

Lt. Alverez told his partner to be very careful, and to be ready to call for back up.

"I understand Jose, let's move, We need to end this now with this boy, there has been too much blood shed involved."

On the second level, Donald wasn't able to sleep having just too much on his mind.

The door was not closed fully, when there is a knock on his door. "Who ever it is, come in I am not sleeping."

Anderson and Jose walk in with there weapons. "Donald Campo, you are under arrest for the murders of Mary Ann Jenkins and three others, including the rape of Deb and having to attacked her, please stand up to place the hand cuffs on you, and your rights."

"I won't give you any problems at all, I was going to give myself up anyway in the morning, I was just having too much guilt for when it came to those woman, I am willing to take my punishment never the less, gentlemen. Anderson puts the cuffs on Donald, along with others in the hallway looking on.

It would take them an hour to get back to the precinct, the both of them were exhausted.

/

Some three hours later in the jail, two of the guards were given there orders to take care of the two boys, when the two black guards told the other prisoners to move to the other area, all of them were told to keep there mouth shuts or else they would be next.

No one heard anything when the guards fired there weapons at the two boys dropping to the floor with gun shots to there heads and bodies, after that both guards left the detention center without having to been seen.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th The Bells Are Ringing Once Again

Final Chapter To Be Continued "When The Bell Tolls"

News had spread quickly with having to find the two boys shot dead in detention, and the authorities had no idea which guards might of been involved in the shooting, however there would be an investigation never the less.

Both of there bodies would be taken to the morgue to be ready for burial.

/

When Kate and Castle heard the news, she had every right to be upset, along with her own husband having said that it would be happening in the first place.

Even though justice was done, however not in her eyes at this point, she just hopes it won't happen to Donald as well with the same fate.

As for Deb and her friends, at least with her, she will try to live a normal life the best she can after what happen, and when she finds out on the news with what happened to William and Joshua, she will be some what happy that someone had the nerve to kill them in the first place.

/

Robert and Christina were glad that the case was finally over, it would give them the chance to go back to there normal lives again and head back to there schools.

There was one thing the both of them asked with Robert asking his adopted parents and Christina's was to go to the church across the street from the Salinas private school to once again listen to the church bells for the very last time.

Two days later they were both granted there wish to be sitting inside the church, and with having asked the pastor to have the bells played, while Castle, Kate and Christina's parents stayed outside until they were both ready to leave.


End file.
